


Corners and Edges

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [618]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedBlanket thief, pairing is dealer's choice
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [618]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 7





	Corners and Edges

Jeff’s toes were cold, but he didn’t move from his spot.

He was used to cold toes; Lucy was a blanket thief from day one, an absolute purrito rolled in as many soft layers as she could get her hands on, summer or fall.

Jeff had spent enough time in the military to be comfortable in a thin blanket, and it was easy enough to adapt to being comfortable under whatever corner or scrap was left flapping after she’d curled herself into a satisfactory blanket nest.

She’d tried, once, just after Virgil. She’d bought more blankets, and Jeff had bitten his fist not to laugh and wake her as she’d sleepily folded them into her blanket role.

After that, they just made do.

Jeff was used to cold toes now, just the corner of a blanket laid across his chest or hips, his arms reaching into the warm nest to hold Lucy as she slept contentedly.

The nest was cold now, his hands grabbing only air.

He could have as many blankets as he wanted now. He had the whole bed.

Jeff stayed curled on his side in his corner, and felt his toes grow colder.


End file.
